


Did I Save You? (Cause I Know You Saved Me)

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Series: Saved [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: After a chance meeting with a girl in a bar, Chris gets everything he ever wanted and more.
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero/OFC
Series: Saved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794838
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had the idea for a threesome fic with two of my favorite wrestlers. Originally it started out as kind of pretty woman esque but I felt that was overdone. Thus, I changed a few things and this was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from but I decided to say screw it and wrote it anyways. Also, I don't know why but it's so much easier for me to write m/m scenes than m/f scenes.

_Sorry, can't make it_

Jasmine scowled down at her phone and fought the urge to throw it. Screw you too, you dick, she thought maliciously, flagging down the bartender. "Can I get an order of nachos and a Jack and Coke please?"

Her drink is set down first, followed by the nachos several minutes later. Sighing, she picked a jalapeno off and popped it in her mouth. 

"Someone sitting here?"

The rough voice breaks into her internal monologue and she shook her head. "Nah, go ahead," she muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

They sit in silence for a minute as she continued to work on demolishing her major comfort food. 

"Rough night?" Her sudden companion asked, making her sigh again.

She nodded as she chewed and swallowed. "Rough couple years but it is what it is, I guess," she replied with a shrug, taking another sip and glancing at him. She nearly choked on the burn of alcohol at realizing who was sitting beside her.

Chris Benoit obviously didn't notice her look, looking straight ahead and taking a sip of his beer. "I understand that."

Turning slightly, she looked at him fully for the first time. "I'm Jasmine."

"Chris."

"I didn't know RAW was even in town," she remarked, watching as he turned his head to look at her. "Sorry. It's just, I watch wrestling, so," she trailed off with an awkward shrug, popping another chip in her mouth.

"You watch wrestling?" His voice sounded amused rather than upset.

"It's kind of a guilty pleasure thing," she admitted with a self deprecating smile. "Better than watching some of the other crap on TV. At least I've got something nice to look at watching wrestling." She face palmed in horror. "Oh God, I did not just say that."

Chris's laugh made her peek at him through her fingers. "Yeah, actually you did."

"Can we just pretend I didn't?" She asked hopefully, making him smile crookedly at her.

"'fraid not."

"Damnit."

He laughed again, taking a sip of his beer. "You said rough couple of years," he began, "divorce?"

She shook her head, using a chip to draw randomly in the melted cheese. " Gotta get married to get divorced," she remarked with a sigh. "God decided it was a bad idea, I guess." When he looked at her questioningly over his drink, she shrugged. "He died."

Chris winced as he swallowed awkwardly. "Jesus, I'm sorry."

She waved a hand dismissively. "You couldn't have known," Jasmine pointed out reasonably. "It's fine. I'm only here because my well meaning friends decided I need to date again but that went bust when he decided he 'couldn't make it'." She rolled her eyes, clearly not buying the excuse. "So tonight, I'm just a girl in a bar."

"Well, since you're just a girl in a bar," he began, picking at the label on his bottle of beer. "How about I buy you a drink?"

A slow, genuine smile lit her features. "Sure, thanks."

* * *

Jasmine followed his pacing back and forth with her eyes. He'd glance at her occasionally, flushing a full red before he'd avert his gaze again. "You know, we don't have to do anything," she told him, glancing down and unnecessarily adjusting the hemline of her dress.

"Kinda defeats the purpose of you even being here," he mumbled, clearly unsettled. Here he was with a beautiful woman in his room and he could barely bring himself to look at her.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she returned her gaze to him. "Listen, if you don't want to do anything but talk, we can do that. If you want me to leave, I can do that too." When he looked at her oddly, she shrugged indifferently. "Your call."

" _Putain d'enfer_ ," he muttered almost to himself, looking distinctly uncomfortable when she looked at him aprasingly. "What?"

She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "I forgot, you're Canadian. Explains the French," she explained when he just looked confused. "But anyway, back to what we were talking about. So what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know," he admitted with a sigh, scrubbing a hand through his short hair. "My ex and I split about a year ago and-"

"Just missing female company?" She interjected, looking him over critically. "You're not a bad looking guy."

If she'd thought it would set him at ease, she was wrong. Shifting slightly, he looked down at the floor and shook his head. "Am not," he mumbled, refusing to look at her. "There's plenty of better looking guys in the company."

He looked up in alarm when she snorted indelicately. "Oh please, you're hot." When he looked at her doubtfully, she rolled her eyes. "Dude, have you looked in a mirror lately? I mean, seriously, I know who you are cause I watch wrestling. Even if I didn't, I'd still be here."

"I'm not like Shawn or Triple H-" he tried saying but she cut him off again.

"Eh, HBK is cute sure. Little too cocky seeming for my tastes but cute." She considered for a second before shrugging and nodding. "I'll grant you on the Triple H front, though. God knows, I'd bang that man like a bongo drum given the chance."

Chris couldn't hold back the bark of laughter even as he blushed again. "Seriously?!" He managed, trying and failing to control his laughter.

She laughed right along with him. "Hey now, don't judge!"

Still snickering, he held his hands up in mock surrender. "No judgement here."

"Oh let's see, who else on the roster would I sleep with," she wondered aloud, tapping her cheek with a manicured finger. "Ooh, Trish Stratus for sure. Good lord, that woman is hot." 

"Definitely," he agreed with a nod, digging out two bottles of water from the mini fridge and offering her one.

She took it with a small nod of thanks. "Hmmm...I have to say 'Taker, because my goth teen self would never forgive me." At his raised eyebrow, she chuckled. "No judging," she warned with a finger wave.

He snorted but waved her on. "Not judging," he agreed, opening his water and taking a large swallow just as she said, "Eddie Guerrero." 

Sputtering and coughing, Chris tried his best not to choke. Alarmed, she went to stand up before he waved her away. "You ok over there?" She asked a little worriedly.

Clearing his throat a couple times, he finally managed to nod. "Yeah," he agreed a little hoarsely. "Just uh, wasn't expecting that."

"You're joking, right? God, I'd rank him higher than Trips." She stopped, noticing he'd gone awfully quiet and looked over at him. He was red faced and looking everywhere but at her. _Well, that's interesting_ , she thought, briefly biting her lip. "Got a bit of a thing for Latino Heat yourself there, Chris?"

He turned an even darker red, rolling his water bottle between his hands. He finally glanced at her, and she could see the embarrassment on his face. "I didn't mean to cross any lines or anything," she told him quietly, fidgeting a little. 

"It's... It's ok," he finally managed a little hesitantly. Embarrassed, but obviously trying to work through it, he half smiled at her. "He uh, he is kinda attractive, huh?"

She stared at him as realization began dawning on her. "You're totally in love with him," she told him, watching his eyes go wide in shock. "Have you said anything?"

Miserable, he shook his head in the negative. "No. We've been friends for over a decade, I can't take that kind of risk."

"But you could risk wrestling with a broken neck?" At his wide eyed look, she gave him a knowing one in return. "Dude, I already told you I watch wrestling."

He shook his head. "It's not the same," he insisted. "Eddie and I have been through everything together, I can't risk him pushing me away. Which is what'll happen."

Silence descended on them for several minutes. "Tell you what," she said finally, making him look up at her curiously. "How about I give you a hell of a shot of confidence and then we'll figure out something about you and Eddie."

He eyed her warily as she stood and made her way to where he was seated in the solitary chair in the room. A startled gasp left him as she hiked her dress up and promptly straddled his lap, twining her arms around his neck. "Uh, what," Chris managed a little dumbly. 

"You can say no," she pointed out, making herself as comfortable as she could. Leaning forward a little, she stopped millimeters away from bringing their lips together. "Do you want to say no?" When he shook his head, she pressed forward and drew him into a devastatingly hot kiss. 

His hands found her hips, and slowly moved their way to her firm breasts. "Is this ok?" He breathed as they broke for air. 

"God, yes," she assured, nuzzling at his jawline. " _Tocame_ , please." His hands found her breasts even as a shudder of pure lust went through him. Pulling back a little, she eyed him wickedly.

"I don't know if I like that look," he told her a little shakily, gently cupping her breasts. 

Grinding down a little, she smirked at Chris's surprised gasp as she came into contact with his burgeoning erection. "You like it when I speak Spanish," she mused, gasping a little when his fingers found a nipple through her dress. "Should I keep speaking in it?"

Mouth going suddenly dry, Benoit had to clear his throat to be able to speak. "Would you?" He questioned as he moved to tease her other nipple.

Leaning forward to speak directly in his ear, she whispered, " _Es eso lo que te gustaría, papi_?" At his strangled groan, she pulled back and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

With a swift movement, she reached down and proceeded to pull her dress over her head and toss it away. Chris's eyes widened when he realized she was only wearing a pair of lacy black boy shorts and nothing else. A startled squeak escaped her as he picked her up easily, legs wrapping around his waist automatically as he moved them towards the bed. "God, you're beautiful," he told her softly, laying her down atop the duvet.

"And you're handsome," she returned, watching him blush again. " _Eres un hombre tan guapo_." Involuntarily shuddering under the Spanish words, he traced his hands reverently down her sides. When he reached her underwear, she stopped him for a second. "I'm not going to be the only one naked here," she said, gesturing to the shirt and jeans he still wore. 

"I guess that's fair," he agreed, sitting back and pulling his shirt off. He flushed when he saw her watching but stood and pulled his jeans off before he lost his nerve. Clad only in boxers, he climbed back on the bed with her. "Better?"

"For now, I suppose it'll do," she agreed, beckoning him towards her. "Now, where were we?"

"I was about to do this," Chris replied, leaning down to kiss her as one hand plunged into her panties. He groaned loudly into her mouth as he felt how wet she was. "Jesus, _cherie_. You're dripping wet, aren't you?"

Her hips bucked up with a little whine. " _Todo por ti_ ," she gasped as he caressed her slowly. "All for you."

Benoit growled, drawing a shuddering little moan from her. "Tell me what you want," he whispered huskily into her ear, his fingers tracing slow circles around her clit.

" _Quiero chuparte, luego montarte_ ," she panted, throwing one arm around Chris's shoulders as he teased her slick folds. "I want to suck you and then ride you," she managed to translate, whining when he stopped his movements.

He looked a little taken aback as he stared down at her. "You really want to do that?"

She blinked at him, trying to regain her equilibrium. "You don't want me to?"

"I mean, I do! But, I didn't think a lot of women really liked that," he muttered a little lamely.

"Oh, you sweet thing," she cooed at him, reaching up and patting his cheek gently. Moving her hand to his shoulder, she gently pushed to indicate she wanted him on his back. He removed his hand from her underwear and lay down at her direction, still looking a little surprised. She easily moved between his thighs, kissing him briefly before mouthing her way down his chest. "You'll find," she told him, pausing long enough to divest him of his boxers, "I am not one of those women."

Chris hadn't known what to expect when she offered to blow him but his eyes practically rolling back was not it. "Oh fuck," he cried out as her tongue ran up the underside and swirled around the flared head. One of her hands disappeared and when she began moaning hotly around his length, he glanced down. "Holy shit," he breathed, watching as she bobbed her head along his length. Another moan, this one causing her to pause a minute, made him shudder all over.

Pulling off, she wiped her mouth delicately even as she removed her other hand from her underwear. "You alright there?"

"Did -did you just -" he stuttered out, heart hammering in his chest. 

"Have an orgasm while blowing you?" She replied cheekily as she removed her underwear and tossed them away. Standing up on slightly shaky legs, she moved to her purse and began rummaging through it. "Yes, yes I did." Triumphantly holding up a condom, she returned to the bed. 

Tearing open the small packet, she expertly rolled the condom on his straining erection. "Ok?" She questioned as she moved to straddle him. He nodded dumbly, un-clenching his hands from the duvet and returning them to her hips. She scooted back a little and with no hesitation, took him inside.

He bottomed out with a loud moan, forcing himself by sheer will not to come. "Fuck," he grunted out, eyes squeezed shut. When he felt a little more under control, he forced his eyes open and looked at her. "Would you... I mean... the Spanish?"

She grinned down at him, her hands resting on his abs as they both adjusted. " _Quieres que te diga lo bien que te sientes dentro de mí?_ " She said, slowly rocking her hips. 

A full body shiver went through him and he flexed his hands on her hips in an effort to remain in control. "God..."

Moaning, she moved a little faster. " _Tan caliente y duro dentro de mí_ ," she choked out, eyes falling closed as he thrust upward into her welcoming heat. " _Dios, te sientes muy bien_."

He lost himself in the rhythm of her hips, thrusting up when she would come back down. As it began to falter a little, he decided two could play the foreign language game. " _Tu vas ejacule pour moi_?" He growled, watching as her eyes flew open and looked down at him hotly. 

" _Sí, si, tan bueno_!" She panted breathlessly, moaning loudly as her orgasm over took her. Through the haze of pleasure, she heard him orgasm and felt his cock twitch inside her. "God damn."

Chris could only nod breathlessly. Reaching down where they were joined, he gripped the base of the condom so she could move. She moved reluctantly, clearly more than a little weak-kneed, and collapsed beside him. 

After a minute to catch her breath, she took the condom off for him. "I got it," she told him, a little hoarsely as she moved off the bed. Tossing it in the trash, she made her way to the bathroom. "Be right back."

He didn't realize he'd almost dozed off until she opened the bathroom door. "You can crash if you want," he offered, watching her pull a clean pair of underwear out of her small purse. 

"You don't mind?" 

Shaking his head, he patted the bed beside him a little weakly. "Nah, come on."

Reluctantly, she got into bed next to him, curling up on the side he'd indicated. "Is this ok?"

Already half asleep, he mumbled an affirmative. Sighing a little, she made herself comfortable and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, after a shower and her giving him a blow job that made him see stars, Chris watched her get dressed as he pulled his own clothes on. "So, you've got my number. Call me and we'll see if we can come up with a plan to get you your man," she told him, kissing his cheek as he blushed bright red.

"Ok," Chris agreed as he walked her to the door. "Thanks for last night and this morning."

"Psh, I should thank you," she told him, grinning at his adorably flustered look. He reached past her to open the door, only to come face to face with Eddie and Chavo, poised to knock. The four of them stared at each other in surprise for a minute before Chavo started laughing.

"Alright, Chris!" Chavo cried, eyeing Jasmine appreciatively. She just smiled and wiggled her fingers at them. _Benoit looks a little like a deer caught in the headlights_ , she mused, chancing a glance at Eddie from the corner of her eyes. _Oh, ho, someone is jealous and trying hard not to show it_.

Turning, she patted Chris's chest, murmuring, "Talk soon," before sauntering off and down the hallway. She could feel them staring at her as she waited for the elevator. As the doors opened, she turned and waved again before stepping inside.

"Please tell me she has a sister," she heard Chavo say as the doors closed and she couldn't help but giggle delightedly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is finished, and I actually have a bunch of one shots set in this verse already written. Out of respect for the anniversary of the Benoit family tragedy, I won't be posting anything related to Chris Benoit or his family from June 22-24. Title is from the song by Stone Sour, Track #3.
> 
> And yes, I would in fact, bang Triple H like a bongo drum if neither of us were married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you catch the Clerks reference?

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she put her phone on speaker and sat down at her vanity. "It's fine, Chris," she said patiently. He'd called her after his spot, making sure she'd gotten home alright, and they'd lapsed into silence for a few minutes. "I didn't mind."

"Yeah, well. Chavo's been driving me crazy all day about you." She heard rustling as he puttered around his hotel room. "Eddie hasn't said much, which is a little surprising."

"Oh, he was so not happy to see me," she told him with a laugh, smearing cold cream on her face to take her make-up off. 

The noise on the other end of the line stopped for a minute. "What do you mean?"

She shot the phone an exasperated glance as though Chris could see her. "I mean, silly, he was looking all kinds of jealous. Hiding it pretty good, but jealous all the same."

"Of me?" 

"No, you goober! Of me."

"Did you really just call me a goober?" She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Really?! That's what you're choosing to focus on?"

"Sorry." He was quiet for a moment. "You really think he was jealous of you?"

"Definitely," she agreed, wiping away the cream with a damp towel. "But then, why shouldn't he be? I got to go to bed with the 'rabid wolverine' after all."

She imagined she could almost hear him blushing over the phone. "Yeah, you did." His voice was low and a little suggestive, making her shiver at the memories. "So I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Would you be willing to come down to Atlanta for a couple days?" He blurted in a rush. "It wouldn't be for a couple weeks yet, though."

"Atlanta?" She questioned, picking up her phone and moving towards her bed. "What for?"

"Well, I uh, I have a house down there and Eddie and I both have a few days off coming up," he explained, and she could hear him getting up and walking around the room. "I just thought maybe you still wanted to help."

"Yeah, of course I still want to help. I'll have talk to my friend AJ and see if she can watch my son."

He was quiet for a minute. "I didn't know you had a kid."

"Well, we didn't exactly have the whole getting to know you conversation. It was more, hey we're single and attracted to each other so let's bang."

His startled laugh made her smile. "Got a point there. How old is he?"

"Seven. I didn't tell him about you cause he'd be mad I didn't get an autograph. I'd have felt super awkward asking after everything."

"Yeah, I'd probably feel the same, honestly. I know it's getting kind of late, but if you want, I can try to call and at least tell him hi."

"You really don't have to but I'm sure he'd love it," she agreed with a smile, even though he couldn't see her. "Anyway, I'll let you know about coming down, alright?"

"Ok. Talk soon."

*-*-*-*-*-*

A few weeks later, Jasmine entered Chris's home, her phone at her ear. "Caeden, I swear, I'm fine," she said exasperatedly, her phone up to her ear as she motioned for Chris to give her a minute. "Bubba, I promise I'll be alright. I'm staying with a friend, and I'll be home in a couple of days, alright? Be good for your aunt AJ, ok? I love you." She sighed and shook her head as she closed her phone. "Sorry, that was my son. Since his dad died, he's been panicky every time I leave for more than a work day."

"It's fine." 

She saw him hesitate a moment, as though he was having an internal debate. "Catastrophic aneurysm," she offered quietly, watching as his eyes went wide. "You were trying to think of how to ask, right?"

He winced a little. "Yeah," he agreed after a second. "That obvious?"

"Eh, not really but I figured you'd end up asking." She sighed a little, shrugging her purse off her shoulder. "They were leaving to go camping, a guys weekend before we got married a couple months later. Caeden was already in the car. Justin and I were talking for a second and all of a sudden, he said, Jazzy, I love you and just dropped."

He visibly winced, obviously uncomfortable for even bringing it up. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, clearly ready to change the subject. "Anyway, since Eddie isn't here yet we have time to hammer things out. Just so we're on the same page, you and I are pretending we haven't seen each other naked, right?"

Chris choked a little and blushed when she laughed. "Um, yeah, I think that's probably our best bet," he stammered in agreement.

"Man, I've had the hardest time watching Raw with my son the last few weeks," she told him as he gestured for her to follow him into the living room. "Every time you'd come out, this voice in my head was like, you've seen him naked."

He flushed a dark red, looking both embarrassed and pleased. "So, um, what exactly is the plan here?"

Jasmine tilted her head in thought. "Well, hopefully either tonight or tomorrow, you'll confess how you feel to each other and screw each other silly."

He turned an even darker shade of red, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. "What about you?"

"What about me?" At his look, she shrugged a little. "I can take care of myself, if you get my meaning. Or hell, I don't know, we can always have a threesome."

* * *

He was still slightly red faced when Eddie pulled up an hour later.

"Hey ese!"

Chris couldn't help the smile on his face at his best friend's presence even if he wanted to. "Hey Eddie," he greeted warmly, stepping into the other man's embrace and returning it whole heartedly. "How was the trip?"

"Bueno, got to watch that _pendejo_ Bradshaw get turned down by a ring rat before I left," he said with a laugh, releasing his friend and moving into Chris's home with a familiar ease. 

Chris couldn't help but laugh. "Well, she has better taste than most of them I guess," he replied as he shut the door and followed Eddie into the living room. "How's Chavo?"

The Latino made a wavering motion with one hand. "Still rehabbing his knee, but otherwise he's doing ok. He says he's still serious about seeing if that girl from a few weeks ago had a sister," he remarked with a laugh, as he followed Chris further into the house.

"He's gonna be disappointed, I've only got brothers," she called out from the living room, making Eddie turn to his friend with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, I'll introduce you two," Chris muttered, looking a little embarrassed as he gestured Eddie to follow him. Jasmine looked up from her book as they entered. "Jasmine McNamara, Eddie Guerrero. Eddie, this is Jasmine."

"Nice to officially meet you," she greeted with an easy smile. 

"Always nice to meet a pretty _mamacita_ ," he flirted easily, even as he could feel the jealousy rising in him. He squashed it down ruthlessly. "You didn't tell me you already had company, _bato_ ," he teased Chris, watching him flush.

"It's not like I don't have a big enough house," Chris pointed out, making himself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch from Jasmine. They'd decided to try and play things casual and feel things out first, so he was going to do his best to act like he'd never slept with her.

Eddie conceded the point with a nod. " _Sí_ , good point." He settled into his favorite arm chair, glancing occasionally at the two occupying the couch. They made no move to cuddle or anything, which made Eddie relax a little. 

"Didn't mean to crash y'all's guys weekend," Jasmine told them, her tone apologetic as she set her book aside. "But I had an interview with a law firm in Savannah the other day and I've got another in Atlanta in a few days. Chris didn't think it made sense for me to go back to Charlotte so he said I could crash."

Feeling like an ass, Eddie waved away her apologies. " _No hay necesidad de perdón, mami_. Chris was right."

" _Muchas gracias, lo aprecio_ ," she returned in kind, much to Eddie's astonishment. She laughed at his surprised look. "I grew up in Miami, which means I learned Spanish at an early age."

He shot Chris an incredulous look. "You couldn't have warned me?" He teased, watching as his friend shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry?" There was laughter in the Canadian's voice. 

"No you're not," Jasmine teased playfully, rising to her feet in a smooth motion. "I'll let you guys catch up, I need to call my son. Make sure he's behaving for my friend."

As soon as she left the room, Eddie rounded on Chris. "You didn't tell me you two were seeing each other."

Chris looked at him strangely. "Cause we're not. She's a friend," he stressed pointedly.

"An attractive one," was his rebuttal, wiggling his eyebrows

Benoit snorted in amusement. "Well, yeah," he admitted with a a shrug. "But still just a friend."

"Careful, _ese_ , don't let Chavato hear that. He'd be after that _mamacita_ in no time." Eddie's laughter was a welcome sound, making Chris smile a little.

"Of that, I have zero doubt," Chris remarked with a chuckle. "You can tell Chavo I'll ask if she's interested, ok?"

* * *

"You really knocked him unconscious?!"

Chris felt his face turn red at Jasmine's incredulous tone and Eddie's laughter. "Yeah, I did. Scared the hell out of myself, I actually thought I'd killed him for a split second."

"You should know by now I have a hard head, _amigo_ ," Eddie's tone was teasing and fond as he took another bite of Chinese food. 

Jasmine shook her head as she took a drink. "Hell of an introduction. Here, let me just kick you in the head and knock you out."

Eddie's laughter made Chris flush a darker red. "What is this, gang up on Chris day?" He tried to growl but found he could only laugh right along with them. 

"Nah, that's not until March," she fired back, laughing harder at his mock glare. "Ok, I'm sorry, I'll behave." She drew an 'x' over her heart with her chopsticks. "Promise."

" _Lo siento amigo_ , I'll be good too," Eddie told him, only to look affronted when Benoit looked at him doubtfully. "What? You don't believe me?

"Not even for a second," Chris returned, smiling when Jasmine snorted in amusement. "We've known each other how long? When have you ever behaved in that time?"

Eddie thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "Ok, point taken," he conceded with a small shrug. 

Chris turned pleading eyes on Jasmine. "You can't tell me you don't have any stories like that."

She chewed her lo mein slowly as she considered his words before brightening. "My mom beat up my aunt's ex with a Christmas tree once."

"Wait, what?"

Jasmine nodded. "I'm serious. Think there's actually a video tape of it somewhere at my mom's house. Or there was the time my son's father fractured his neck in a Pantera pit." She laughed at their mutual astonished looks. "What?"

"Go back to the Christmas tree thing," Chris finally said, making a rewind motion with one hand. "Why exactly...?"

"I don't know the full story, I've never really asked," she began, taking a drink. "All I know is, my mom dragged me and my brother over there to help my aunt pack cause she was leaving the guy. We were upstairs with one of my cousins, and dude came over. We heard them yelling and all of a sudden there was this big crash, yeah?

"So, I looked at my cousin and asked you know, should we call the cops or something? He kinda shrugged and was like, well, let's see what's going on first. The three of us were about halfway down the stairs when I watched my mom just yank the damn tree out of the wall. She swung the thing like a freaking baseball bat and began just whaling on him. We were just like well, I think it's under control and left them to it."

Eddie was the first to recover. "The whole tree?" He asked, a little stupified.

Jasmine shrugged, digging back into her lo mein. "Well, it was a fake tree, so not like it was heavy."

* * *

"Man, I don't know."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Dude, he's been watching us all day long. It's like he expects me to jump on you at any minute." She smirked a little when he flushed and looked at her. "I mean, I can, but this isn't about you and me."

Chris huffed at her even as a shiver of arousal shot through him. "And if things go well, where does that leave you?"

She shrugged. "I brought my vibrator," she said blandly, only to begin giggling hysterically as he looked mortified. "Or hell, I already told you, we can have a threesome." 

His jaw actually dropped and Jasmine swore mentally if he turned much redder, he'd actually combust. "You alright there?"

His mouth worked soundlessly for a minute before he finally spoke. "Yeah, just uh, was not expecting that." He looked at her a little wide-eyed. "You'd really do that?"

"You're telling me you wouldn't?" She returned, hazel eyes raking over him suggestively. "Certainly wouldn't be any kind of hardship for me."

Chris fidgeted under her gaze, arousal coursing through his veins. "I'll think about it."

She stepped right into his personal space, leaning in to breathe into his ear. "Tell you what. If things go south, I'll be here but," and here her voice dropped lower, all heat. "If you tell him, things go well and he's willing, I'm all for it." She smiled at his heated look, stepping back. Patting his chest, Jasmine turned away to head upstairs. "Just something to keep in mind. But if you don't, I don't."

Eddie passed her on the stairs, raising his eyebrows when she just smiled at him and continued on. "Everything ok, _amigo_?"

Chris nodded, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," he muttered, avoiding Eddie's eyes. "Listen, can we talk? Just you and me?"

The Latino nodded without hesitation. "Of course, _ese_. What's going on?" The other man didn't respond right away, making Eddie a little nervous. "Chris... whatever it is, you can tell me. _Dice entre nosotros_ , it stays between us. Always."

"I love you," Chris blurted, looking taken aback by his own words. "I meant, fuck-"

"Man, is that all? I love you too, you know that," Eddie replied, his heart pounding in his chest. " _Eres mi hermano, mi familia_. You're my brother, my family."

Chris fidgeted anxiously. "Not not like I always say it," he hedged, studiously avoiding his friends eyes. "I mean, I'm in love with you."

Eddie stared at him in surprise. He'd known his feelings for Chris for sometime but didn't think the other man would ever even think of him like that. "Chris... look at me." The other man looked up at him warily. "How long?"

Benoit shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know," he admitted lowly. "I really noticed it when we both came back, but I think it's one of those things that's always been there, you know? I mean, you've been there for me when no one else was." He lapsed into a brief silence. "And one day, I just, just looked at you and knew. I just thought you'd hate me."

The Latino blinked rapidly as he felt himself tear up a little. "Chris, _querido_ , I could never hate you," he said softly as he moved into Chris's space. Reaching up with one hand, he gently cupped the other man's cheek and drew him in for a light kiss. " _Te amo con todo mi corazón._ I love you with all my heart."

Chris actually whimpered and pulled him into another kiss, this one more intense and filled with all the want and need he could muster. "God, Eddie," he breathed as they broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another. "What happens now?"

Eddie smiled and shrugged a little. "Whatever you want. But, uh, what about your other guest?"

"She's actually the reason I finally said something," the other man admitted shyly. "She knew who I was when we met, and we kinda got to talking." He turned a dark red as he recalled her open invitation to the both of them and he abruptly went silent.

"Don't get all shy on me now, mi amo. I kinda figured you'd slept with her already." At Chris's stunned look, the Latino shrugged. "What? You'd have to be dead not to at least want to." He laughed in delight as Chris flushed darker.

"It's funny you should say that," the Canadian began, feeling uncomfortably warm with how badly he was blushing. "Because uh, she offered, I mean, if we wanted to -"

"I offered to have a threesome if y'all were interested," Jasmine's voice called from upstairs, making Chris groan in embarrassment. 

Eddie's eyes went wide and he stared at Chris in shock. The other man looked back at him, still embarrassed but more than a little aroused. "Is she serious?" He whispered low enough that only the other man could hear, staring at Chris in disbelief when the other man nodded. "What do you want?" 

"You." Chris's voice was rough with desire but sure. "And whatever you want."

"I want you too," he breathed, leaning in and kissing Chris deeply. Pulling back, he smiled at the heated look he received. "Think it'd be a shame not to show that pretty mamacita a good time, though."

* * *

Shedding clothes as they kissed, somehow Chris and Eddie managed to find their way upstairs to the master bedroom. Kissing hungrily, they were unaware of Jasmine joining them for several minutes. 

She watched them kiss for several minutes, completely enthralled with the sight as their hands roamed all over each other. "Damn," she breathed, clenching her thighs together at the rush of arousal. 

One blue eye opened and finally landed on her. Chris broke the kiss with a groan as he noticed she was nude. Eddie groaned as well, panting heavily as he leaned against his lover. "Come here," Chris growled, holding out an arm for her.

She moved willingly into their embrace. "You tell him how much Spanish turns you on yet?" She asked huskily, one hand running down Chris's chest lightly. She glanced over at Eddie and ran her other down his chest as well.

" _Es eso así_?" He questioned, watching delightedly as Chris shivered. Then it was his turn to shiver as she leaned in and nuzzled his neck. " _Dios_..."

She draped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head against his shoulder as she looked over at Chris. Smiling wickedly, she turned to speak directly in Eddie's ear, " _Se siente tan bien dentro de mí_." He moaned, raking his dark eyes over Chris hotly. " _Me pregunto cómo se vería contigo dentro de él mientras me follas."_

Whatever dirty things she was telling Eddie only served to turn Chris on even more. Between her hot words and Eddie's burning gaze, he felt like he was on fire. "What's she saying?" He finally managed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

She just smiled as she slowly dropped her arms from around Eddie and moved towards the bed. "Tell him, _papi_ ," she encouraged, sitting down and moving back to lay against the pillows. 

It took several moments for Eddie to gain enough sense back to translate as Chris moved back into his arms. Licking his lips, he glanced at her before focusing all his attention on the man before him. "She said that you felt good inside her," he began, moaning as Chris started to kiss along his jaw. "And she... _Dios_... she wonders what you'd look like inside me while I'm inside her."

Chris lifted his head and sent her a wide-eyed look. She looked back with an innocent expression. "What?" She spread her arms wide. "You and I already slept together, seems fair he should get a turn."

The men looked at each other a little awkwardly. "I mean, I'm for it but uh, I don't...," Eddie trailed off, looking at Chris. "Do you?"

Realization dawned on her as Chris practically turned purple and shook his head. "Oh! Oh, I can help with that. At the very least walk you through it." Both men stared at her in disbelief as she rolled over and grabbed a bottle of lubricant and condoms from where she'd put them on the bedside table. 

"What - I mean, how? What?" Chris blurted out, shaking his head as though to clear it.

She sighed and shrugged a little as she moved back to her back. "Not important right now, but if you really want to know I can tell you later." She beckoned, spreading her legs invitingly. "Eddie, you come here and I'll walk Chris through it."

The men shared a look and whatever they saw in each other's faces, they moved almost as one towards the bed. Eddie moved in between her legs, grabbing a condom at her pointed look. "Birth control isn't 100%," she said with a shrug, tossing the lube to a startled Chris. 

"Yeah and knowing you're luck, you'd end up with a fourth daughter," Chris managed to tease, causing Eddie to glare at him.

"Very funny, ese," he snarked, though they could hear the laughter in his voice as he opened the packet and proceeded to put it on. 

"Yeah well, I've already got one kid. Not really looking to have another anytime soon," Jasmine pointed out with a shrug. 

Opening the lube, Chris looked at it hesitantly. "So, what now?"

"Pour some on your fingers, and rub them together a little. Nobody wants cold lube," she instructed, breath hitching a little as Eddie leaned down and nuzzled her breasts. Chris did as he was instructed, moving behind the Latino at her silent gesture.

Another gasp left her as a tongue swirled over her nipple. "Fuck," she breathed, glancing down at Eddie's teasing eyes. She felt his gasp against her skin as Chris, gathering his courage, ran a lube slicked finger over his entrance. 

She nodded a little breathlessly at Chris's look. "Start slow," she encouraged, running a hand down Eddie's back as he briefly tensed a little at the new sensation. "Slowly push inside, just let him adjust for a minute."

Eddie shuddered, dropping his head into her upper stomach. " _Dios_ ," he breathed, shivering under Jasmine's touch, concentrating on the sensations washing over him.

"Add a second finger and scissor them to stretch the muscle. When you think he's ready, add a third."

When Chris nodded, she reached down and pulled Eddie into a kiss. He groaned into her mouth, shoving back onto Chris's fingers when the other man found his prostate.

Breaking the kiss, she looked at Eddie. "Think you're ready?" She asked, looking between them. As they both nodded rapidly, she smiled crookedly. "Ok, wait until he's inside me, Chris, then your turn."

Both men nodded in assent. Eddie leaned forward and kissed her as he slowly sank inside. " _Tu buena_?" He panted, hips flush against her.

Jasmine nodded a little breathlessly. " _Sí, soy buena,_ " she agreed, looking over his shoulder at Chris. He looked a little poleaxed, but quickly snapped out of it when she snapped her fingers at him. "Your turn."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh a little, dropping his head onto her shoulder. A minute later, he felt the head of Chris's erection push inside him and he moaned as his breath punched out of him. Jasmine's hand running through his air, whispering breathless encouragement kept him grounded as the dual sensations of taking and being taken hit him. " _Jesucristo_."

Chris's hands clenched and unclenched around Eddie's hips as he fought desperately to keep from rutting with abandon. "Ok?" He ground out, shuddering at the sight beneath him. 

"Give him a second," Jasmine encouraged, still running her hand through Eddie's hair. " _Ustedes dos se ven tan bien juntos. Relajarse, papi, te tenemos. Te haremos sentir tan bien_ ," she told Eddie, feeling his muscles slowly beginning to relax. " _Eso es, solo déjate sentir_." 

When Jasmine nodded at him, Chris pulled back slightly before thrusting forward gently. Her breathless moan was echoed by Eddie as the trio slowly found a rythum that worked.

When Chris thrusted a little harder, Jasmine's back arched beneath Eddie with a whine. "Oh God yes," she managed, her nails digging into his shoulders.

" _Asi, querido, mas por favor_ ," Eddie encouraged, thrusting back at Chris who in turn pushed him forward into Jasmine's welcoming heat. Bracing himself on one arm, he moved his free hand down to her slick folds. " _Vas a venir por nosotras_?" He purred, thumb finding her clit and making her shiver all over. " _Va a venir mientras me folla en ti_?"

"God, Eddie," she whined, meeting every thrust into her. "Chris..."

"That's it, _mami_ ," Eddie encouraged, holding back his own orgasm by will power alone. 

" _Viens, chérie_ ," Chris's rough voice encouraged as well, making his two lovers moan louder. " _Montre nous."_

One final thrust and a flick of Eddie's thumb, Jasmine came apart with a scream. Her inner muscles clamped down on Eddie ruthlessly, and when Chris scored a direct hit on his prostate, he came as well. Chris followed shortly after, holding himself up to avoid crushing the two beneath him. 

Breathless, they remained still, trembling with aftershocks. "Fucking Christ," she finally managed, looking at the two men atop her. "I don't think I can move."

A small laugh escaped Eddie as he lay his head on her heaving chest. "I know I don't want to."

With a groan, Chris slowly pulled out, drawing a tiny moan from Eddie, and threw himself down beside them. "I kinda had to."

She and Eddie looked over at him and they shared a small laugh together. Forcing his muscles to cooperate, Eddie sat up and eased out of her, holding tight to the condom.

Jasmine waved vaguely off to the side. "I grabbed the trash can out of the bathroom."

Nodding, Eddie disposed of it without fuss before laying on her other side. "Who's idea was this again?"

"Hers." 

"Mine."

"Mami, I think I'm gonna have to buy you flowers."

Jasmine laughed, raising up to kiss Eddie first then Chris. "No need, the orgasm was thanks enough," she told him, moving to rise. Standing a little shakily, she moved towards the en-suite bathroom. "I'll be right back."

When she returned, Chris had moved to the center of the bed with Eddie curled up on his left side. She smiled a little as she made her way back to them, watching as they traded gentle kisses back and forth. Raising his right arm, she snuggled up on his other side with a happy sigh.

"You know, I'm kinda worried about where you learned some of that stuff," Chris teased, making her look up at him.

She gave a one armed shrug. "You two benefitted from it in a big way," she pointed out, unable to hold back the giggle at Chris's blush and Eddie's lazy smile. "But to answer your question, it was my fiance. We experimented a lot. He also liked me to snowball him." Both men looked at her quizzically, and she looked between them. "What?"

"I think I might regret this," Chris began, tossing his head back onto the pillow beneath him and closing his eyes. "But what the hell is that?"

Jasmine turned over with a yawn, curling around his arm sleepily. "Snowballing? It's when a guy comes in your mouth and you French kiss with his cum still in your mouth."

Both men had been almost drowsing when her words registered. Eddie lifted his head from Chris's chest just as Chris himself popped his head up and looked at her. "WHAT?!"

* * *

Slamming the trunk of her car shut, Jasmine turned to face Eddie and Chris. "Well, guys, it's been _amazing_ and all, but I gotta get going. Heading straight home after the interview after all."

To her surprise, Chris pulled her in for a tight hug. She returned it, kissing him on the cheek before pulling back. "Drive safe," he told her as he let her go. "Call when you get there."

"Yes, _dad_ ," she told him, laughing at the grimace that crossed his face. "Of course I'll call." She moved to hug Eddie as well. "Good luck tonight."

Eddie smiled at her as he returned her hug. "I don't need luck, _mami_. I'll just lie, cheat and steal like I always do." He grinned when she laughed loudly.

"I have no doubts." She waved at them as she went to get in the driver's seat. When she saw them look at each other, she paused with the door open. "What?"

"Well, um, if you end up in Savannah or Atlanta... would you maybe want to do this again?" Chris finally managed, turning beet red as she looked between them with her eyebrows raised. Eddie was giving her a filthy grin and Chris was looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him. 

"Damn, now I'm going to have to accept if they offer it to me," she said, laughing as Chris looked even more embarrassed. " _Es tan lindo cómo se sonroja especialmente después de los últimos días_."

Eddi laughed loudly, nodding in agreement. " _Sí lo es_ ," he replied, grabbing Chris's hand and looking at his lover fondly. Chris looked back at him, love practically radiating from his whole being.

Jasmine smiled fondly at the both of them before shaking her head. "Alright, enough delays! I gotta go. I'll make sure to call, I'll leave a message if you're at the taping with Eddie." With that, she blew them a kiss and slid into the car.

Together, they watched her leave, waving one last time as she turned onto the main road. "Did you know," Chris said suddenly, breaking the silence between them. "I have this fantasy of you and I in my pool?" When Eddie looked at him, eyes widening in lust, he shrugged a little. "And on the deck."

The Latino shivered as he felt his arousal growing. "In the pool, you say?" When Chris nodded, Eddie promptly turned and tugged at the hand still in his keeping. "Well, _cariño_ , I think we can squeeze that one in before tonight."

Chris laughed a little even as he felt his cheeks heating and followed Eddie back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add the Spanish and french translations later.
> 
> The Christmas tree story actually came from a former coworker who beat up her ex after it was discovered he'd abused her daughter


End file.
